1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid meters.
2. Description of Related Art
It should be understood that hospitals and other facilities require a patient to consume a specific amount of fluids during the recovery process. As such, the fluid intake of the patient is closely monitored by the nurse. There are times when the amount of fluid intake is confused due to human error.
It should be understood that it is also desired for most persons to consume a certain amount, e.g., 4 gallons of water to remain hydrated. Keeping track of the amount of fluid consumption per day can become a burdensome feat, nearly impossible for most persons.
As such, there is a need for a fluid system adapted to monitor the fluid intake of a person.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.